Tintin vs. Jonny Quest
Palantian= Tintin vs. Jonny Quest is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Tintin and Jonny Quest Description The Battle of the Adventurers. Can everyone's favorite Belgian reporter take on the All-American Adventurer. Or will Jonny turn Tintin into tin scrap. Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Adventurers, some of the the greatest heroes in literature and Media. Boomstick: You can't live without them, They're just so awesome! ''' Wiz: Traveling to exotic foreign places, exploring new sights and of course... ' '''Boomstick: Taking down a few pesky messed up' supervillains and spy movie criminals. Yeah they real have a lot of those too. Wiz: Needless to say when it comes to adventure your bound to uncover a few supervillains, wild plots and conspiracies. Boomstick: And nobody does it better then these two fine outstanding teens. Or young adult and preteen, I really can't tell. Wiz: Tintin, the Famous Heroic Belgian Reporter. Boomstick: And Jonny Quest, the All-American Kid Adventurer! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Tintin Under Construction... Jonny Quest Under Construction... Battle Under Construction... Results Under Construction... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Who would you be rooting for? Tintin Jonny Quest Who do you want to Win? Tintin Jonny Quest Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Undetermined Are you satisfied with the way this Death Battle was written? Yes No Undetermined Do you think this Battle should be made into a real Death Battle? Yes No |-|Vindicator22= Tintin vs. Jonny Quest is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Tintin and Jonny Quest Description The Battle of the Adventurers. Can everyone's favorite Belgian reporter take on the All-American Adventurer. Or will Jonny turn Tintin into tin scrap. Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Adventurers, some of the the greatest heroes in literature and Media. Boomstick: You can't live without them, They're just so awesome! ''' Wiz: Traveling to exotic foreign places, exploring new sights and of course... ' '''Boomstick: Taking down a few pesky messed up' supervillains and spy movie criminals. Yeah they real have a lot of those too. Wiz: Needless to say when it comes to adventure your bound to uncover a few supervillains, wild plots and conspiracies. Boomstick: And nobody does it better then these two fine outstanding teens. Or young adult and preteen, I really can't tell. Wiz: Tintin, the Famous Heroic Belgian Reporter. Boomstick: And Jonny Quest, the All-American Kid Adventurer! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Tintin Under Construction... Jonny Quest Under Construction... Battle Under Construction... Results Under Construction... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Palantian Category:Vindicator22 Category:'Action-Adventure Genre' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Spy/Stealth vs Treasure Hunter/Fortune Seeker Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years